


Don't Leave Me

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Aurora and Phillip save Mulan from hypothermia





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'huddling for warmth'.

The first thing she became aware of when she woke up was the smell of rain. Of green, growing things soaked through. Next, she noticed that there were warm bodies on either side of her. Slowly, carefully, she opened her eyes. After a moment of puzzlement, she realized she was facing a man's bare chest. Lifting her gaze, she saw Prince Phillip, peacefully asleep. _If he's before me, then..._ A glance over her shoulder confirmed her suspicion: Aurora was behind her, pressed against her back. _Now what? How did they even **find** me?_

"Mulan, stop questioning and go back to sleep," Aurora mumbled just as she was considering trying to escape without disturbing them.

Phillip tightened his arms around Mulan. "Relax."

"What's going on?" Mulan asked, keeping her hands to herself and very much _not_ relaxed.

Aurora pressed tighter against her back, making her very much aware that they were both down to their underwear for some reason. "You were unconscious in the rain for some reason. We brought you here to get you out of the rain."

"And the-- where are our clothes?" She closed her eyes, trying not to look.

Phillip shifted, the only warning she had before he kissed her forehead. "They were all wet, so it wouldn't help you get warm and dry. Or us for that matter."

"Why were you out here anyway?" Mulan asked in a whisper, wishing they'd left her.

Aurora wrapped her arms around Mulan's waist, tangling with Phillip's. "You-- we couldn't let you go. Not without a proper explanation."

"Joining Robin Hood and his men isn't a proper explanation," Phillip interjected before Mulan could bring that up. "Why are you joining them?"

Mulan shrugged, trying not to think about how nice it was to be surrounded by them. To have someone else worry about her. "Why not?"

"What aren't you telling us?" Aurora asked, her cheek resting against Mulan's back.

She shook her head, clenching her teeth. _This_ was why she'd left. The truth would spoil the happiness they'd found with each other. She couldn't do that, not to Phillip and especially not Aurora. Phillip cupped her cheek with one hand. "Mulan, look at me." Reluctantly, she opened her eyes. "Nothing you say can make us turn you away. You're our dearest friend."

"We love you," Aurora added simply, shifting to rest her chin on Mulan's shoulder.

The breath caught in her throat, her heart beginning to pound. "W-what sort of love do you mean, Rora?"

"Exactly the sort you're thinking," Aurora told her, voice low and intimate.

Mulan glanced at Phillip. He didn't look angry, in fact he looked… pleased, his hand still cupping Mulan's cheek. "We love each other, yes, but we love _you_ , too."

"I--" She stopped, swallowing hard. "This is a little-- it's a lot to take in."

Thankfully, Aurora and Phillip nodded and eased back, giving her a little space. "If you need time to think, you have it."

"Just please don't leave us until you've done that," Aurora added, resting her cheek against Mulan's back once again.

Nodding, her breath hitching, Mulan told them, "I'll stay."

"Thank you, Mulan." Though Aurora's voice was muffled, it was clear enough what she'd said.

Phillip kissed Mulan's forehead again. "Thank you."

"No, thank you both," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

She drifted back to sleep again, wondering if she really _could_ have it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched very little of _Once Upon A Time_ , but I could hardly miss the uproar over Mulan leaving Aurora. My usual solution for love triangles is 'why not have both?' So that's what I did here.


End file.
